Across the Road
by StarkidGleekR5
Summary: Slightly AU!Niff! Jeff is home schooled and so are the rest of the Warblers, but a new boy move's in across the road and he has a dark past! Can Jeff help the boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Jeff lay on his bed reading The Hunger Games; it was the second day of the summer holidays and he just wanted to relax. But David, Jeff's best friend who was rolling around on the floor moaning about being bored, had other ideas.

"Jeff, please can we go out?" David whined, throwing his shoe at Jeff,

"You just have to wait until tonight, when all the mums come round here!" Jeff said, throwing David's shoe back at him.

"Fine," David huffed and got off the floor to find something to do.

Jeff's mum was part of a group of high classed stay at home mums, they called themselves The Eternity, which Jeff thought sounded like some cult. But Jeff's mum assured him that it just meant how all the women in the group would stay the same in many ways. The Eternity was a hard group to get into, you had to be rich enough and the women's husbands had to be important.

Jeff liked the group because whenever the women came to a social gathering or went to a social gathering he always got to see his friends. All the boys where home schooled because the parents where rich enough to higher private tutors and they believed it was the best way for their children to learn. Jeff was also home schooled, so the mums social gatherings meant he got to meet other children around his age.

David, Wes, Thad, Trent, Blaine, Kurt, Flint and Aaron where Jeff's closest friends, they all liked to hang out together whenever they could. They also had a large tree house in David's back garden where they would all sing together, as a group they called themselves the Warblers. All of them were gay except Flint, Aaron and Wes, that's how they all kind of found each other. Jeff and David's mum had been in the group since the beginning, and whenever a new member was brought into the group they would have to introduce who they and their family were. That would usually be when they found if a boy was gay and if they were they, would be accepted into the Warblers, which Jeff and David started by creating a group they could all be a part of.

"DAVID!" Jeff's mum shouted up the stairs, "Your mum wants you to go home and get changed, for tonight."

"OK!" David shouted down the stairs, turning to Jeff. "Argh, now I have to walk all the way home!"

"Dude you live next door to me!" Jeff said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," David mumbled, getting off the floor from where he was playing one of Jeff's video games. "See you later."

"Bye," Jeff said, waving at David, he then carried on reading the Hunger Games, and he was almost finished when his mum called up the stairs that it was time for him to get ready. Jeff put on a blue plaid shirt and a pair of skinny jeans and went down stairs. Finding David and his mum in the kitchen.

"Long time no see," Jeff said to David as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, haha, you are so funny," David said rolling his eyes. David and Jeff chatted for a little while, and as more and more guests started to arrive and when all the Warblers got there, they all managed to sneak off to Jeff's room instead of talking to all the other guests.

"Have you seen the new family who have moved across the street to us?" David asked Jeff, and the other Warblers listened.

"Nope," Jeff said.

"Well they are going to be invited to this… social gathering," David said. None of the Warblers knew what to call these things their mums met up at, but they didn't care as long as they got to see each other. "But when I got here they were still getting their stuff out of the moving van so they are probably still doing it now."

"I have an idea!" Kurt said, who was sitting with his head on Blaine's shoulder. Jeff was jealous that they had found each other and were in love. But he was also happy for them, and even though there where three other gay guys in their group he could never see them as being anything more than his friends.

"Well what is it?" Wes asked.

"I think we should go see who they are," Kurt said.

"That's just a better way of saying we should spy on them," Flint stated, Kurt simply hummed some sort of response.

"We might as well," Thad said, and the nine Warblers got up and went downstairs, when they got there they realised they didn't have a clue how they where going to spy on the new neighbours. Just as Wes went to say something, Jeff's mum came round the corner as if she was looking for something or someone and Jeff quickly got everyone out the front door. Thankfully Jeff's mum didn't see them.

"Well so much for spying," David said gesturing to the house directly opposite them where a women was taking a box out of the moving van, then a little girl appeared at the front door and took the box off of the women who was her mum because she called her it.

"We could always offer them help," Trent said. "It doesn't look like they actually hired anybody to help them with their stuff." A boy with short brown hair, skinny jeans and a loose t-shirt with a band name on the front came to take a box from the van, as the boy picked up the box, the bottom gave out and the condense which happened to be DVDs and CDs spilled out on to the floor. The boy swore loudly and dropped to the ground to pick them up.

"Maybe we should help," Jeff said, and the nine boys walked over the road just as the mum came out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nick, was knelt on the floor picking up his DVDs and CDs when he saw nine boys crossing the road to his house and all he could think is _please not again_ because he had only just got out of a town because of bullying, he didn't need it to start again. Nick was thankful when his mum walked out of the house,

"Would you like some help?" A curly haired boy offered,

"Thanks, it's kind of you to offer" his mum said clearly sounding relived because they needed the help, "The boxes have where we want them written on them, so if you could just take them to those rooms of the house, I would really appreciate it"

"Sure, Mrs…" The curly haired boy said waiting for Nick's mum to fill in the sentence,

"Duval" she said smiling, before walking back into the house with another box, eight of the boys got into the moving truck to grab boxes, but one of the boys didn't. Nick saw the boy look at him, the boy had bleach blonde hair; he was tall and had bright green eyes when Nick looked at him his stomach sort of flipped a little. _No,_ Nick said to himself_, it's just because he's good looking, I'm not gonna fall for another straight guy again,_ Nick told himself that and cringed at the last part.

"Want a hand?" The blonde boy offered kneeling on the ground in front of Nick and smiling, Nick was sure was that was the best smile he had ever seen and it wasn't helping.

"Yeah, thanks" said Nick, who then held out his hand, he figured he could still try and be friends with the boy, "I'm Nick"

"I'm Jeff, it's nice to meet" said Jeff holding out his hand, "I freakin love McFly"

"What?" Nick asked a bit confused and then realised Jeff was reading his t-shirt, "Yeah me too"

"I see you have all their CDs as well" said Jeff picking up all of the McFly CDs,

"Yeah, do you?" Nick asked,

"Almost, I just don't have their first one" said Jeff,

"Here have this one" said Nick offering the first McFly CD to Jeff, "I have two, they were both birthday presents, I don't know why I kept both"

"Really?" Jeff asked and Nick nodded, "Thanks dude"

"No problem" Nick said happily,

"By Looking at your CDs and DVDs, I think we may have the same brain" said Jeff,

"Huh?" Nick asked, he didn't really understand what Jeff had just said,

"I mean we like all the same movies and music!" said Jeff, "Which is pretty awesome since the other guys don't really like the same stuff as me" Jeff gestured over to the boys who he came to the house with, Nick just smiled in return not sure what to say.

"I think that should be enough for today" said Nick's mother coming out of the house, "Thanks for helping boys and I don't want to be late for that party you came from"

"Does that mean I have to wait for you to get ready?" Nick groaned putting his crate of CDs and DVDs in the hallway,

"You could always just come over with us" Jeff offered brightly,

"I would, but the people hosting the party probably won't want me too" said Nick,

"Dude, it's my house" said Jeff, smiling, "And my mum isn't going to care" Nick looked over to his mum with the biggest smile on his face,

"Fine, off you go" said Nicks mum rolling her eyes, so the nine Warblers and Nick walked back over to Jeff's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

A few days had passed since Nick had moved in across the road from Jeff, none of the Warblers had really had enough time to get to know Nick because he was trying to help his family move in. So all the Warblers had finally found a day where they were all free and had plenty of time to ask Nick questions.

The Warblers and Nick sat in the tree house in David's garden. They were all harassing Nick with questions, except Jeff who was just sat watching, he thought since he lived so close to the brunette he would have plenty of other times to ask Nick stuff.

"So why did you move?" Wes asked, Jeff suddenly became really interested in the conversation, he had always wondered why Nick had moved,

"I was bullied pretty badly at my old school" Nick said, dropping his gave to his hands that where in his lap, Jeff didn't understand Nicks nervous behaviour, it wasn't like they were going to judge him because he was bullied,

"Argh that sucks dude!" David apologized, "I'm really sorry to hear that..."

"Thanks," Nick mumbled, making Jeff realise why Nick was acting like that.

"There's something you're not telling us." Jeff said, and the Warblers looked around almost forgetting he was in the room,

"Uhhhh…. I- I – I'm gay!" Nick finally said closing his eyes, trying not to cry and just waiting for the judgement and cruel words that he thought were going to come. Jeff looked shocked at Nick face, he felt so bad for the boy, just the fear and the hurt on his face. There were mumbles from the other Warblers as they noticed Nick's face, but they didn't understand why he was acting like that. But Jeff did understand, he knew exactly how Nick was feeling. Then one tear fell down Nick's cheek causing the other Warblers to look panicked and worried for the boy. Before Jeff fully knew what he was doing he stood up and walked over to Nick and sat next to him. He noticed Nick flinched away at his presence but Jeff wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Hey," Jeff said softly. "We don't care if you're gay, we all are, except Wes, Flint and Aaron."

"Really?" Nick asked, looking up. But only making eye contact with Jeff, still too afraid of the other boys.

"Yep," Wes said, "We only hang around with them because it means more girls for us." The other Warblers laughed.

"Aww thanks," Blaine said sarcastically.

"And because you dudes are also super awesome," Wes quickly added, Nick joined in the Warblers when they laughed; Jeff took his arm of Nicks shoulders. Nick just looked at Jeff and smiled causing Jeff's stomach to flip and he blushed and looked away hoping Nick wouldn't notice.

Eventually all the Warblers had to get picked up by their mums, except Nick and Jeff who could just be walk home.

"Dudes, you should just stay round mine," David randomly said when Nick and Jeff started talking about going home, Jeff noticed Nick look at him. Nick had being doing this a lot more, trying to see what Jeff's reactions were on things so he saw how he should react and respond to things.

"Sure," Jeff exclaimed happily.

"What about you?" David asked brightly to Nick, discreetly winking at Jeff, causing Jeff to blush.

"I would but I have to go home," Nick said, leaving Jeff feel slightly disappointed.

"Well maybe next time?" Jeff offered.

"Yeah sure," Nick said, and Jeff immediately brightened up. Nick left David's house shortly after.

"Dude, what the hell?" Jeff asked looking at David, after Nick left and they were back in David's room.

"What?" David asked, a little shocked and confused.

"What was up with the wink? When you asked Nick if he wanted to stay..?" Jeff asked, glaring at his friend.

"Oh that," David said, rolling his eyes. "Don't think I didn't noticed the way you looked at him."

"What?" Jeff asked, blushing trying to act like he had no clue about what David was saying. "I don't know what you talking about!"

"Don't play dumb with me, Jeffery" David said, "The way you would blush every time he smiled at you!"

"Oh, fine," Jeff said, defeated. "I like him ok! Just don't tell him!"

"I'm not going to tell him" said David. "But I think you should."

"What? No," Jeff said, "It's not like it tell you, to tell Wes you have a crush on him"

"Hey! I thought we weren't going to talk about that, ever!" David said, sounding slightly annoyed but shook it off. "I'm just saying you should tell him because I really don't think the feelings are one sided!"

"What?" Jeff said, sounding even more confused, he thought Nick would never return the feelings,

"Example one, he followed you around like a lost puppy today, like he only felt safe doing what you were doing," David started. Jeff had noticed that but didn't think anything of it. "Example two, every time you smiled he would smile at you and stare slightly. Example three, the way he looks at you when you're not looking."

Jeff just sat on David's floor in silence, Jeff never believed it could be true but what if it was? He still didn't have the guts to do anything about it.

"So what if he does like me," Jeff said. "I barely know the boy, and I'm a complete coward when it comes to stuff like this!"

"Well get to know him," David said. "You both clearly like each other, so just get to know each other better!"

That's exactly what Jeff was going to do. He was going to try his best to find out more things about Nick, he already thought the boy was sweet and a bit shy, but he wanted to get past that and see what the boy liked and whether they had anything in common.


End file.
